


PINTO-драбблы (all)

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, Somnophilia, author's humor, fat kink
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник всех имеющихся пинто-драбблов до тысячи слов с разными рейтингами, кинками, вселенными и предупреждениями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Суть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл на заявку с пинто-кинка: "Зак/Крис. Собственник Зак, сначала долго и упорно завоевывает Криса. Очень ревнив. Секс после очередной вспышки ревности."  
> Жестокий секс, ревность, мат, Зак-собственник, зато много любви

У Зака глаза горят и словно светятся алым вокруг зрачков. Он краснеет – пятнами, некрасиво, волосы лохматятся и торчат как у ежа, а минут через двадцать криков и ненависти он начинает косить заметнее, чем обычно.  
Криса сложно вывести из себя, когда он не хочет. А именно сейчас он не хочет вдвойне, поэтому сидит, тупо уставившись на картину за спиной Зака, и улыбается, представляя, как синие круги расходятся волнами от яркой красной точки в центре полотна. Он понимает, что бесит этим Куинто, но если он поддастся, если позволит себе ответить в том же духе, то они подерутся. Такое уже бывало, и Крис не хочет повторять.  
Куинто расходится сильнее, уже не кричит, а орет, не понимая, что говорит. В его словах смешивается все подряд: и то, как Крис одевается, и то, как ведет себя с приятелями, и то, как общается с Томом, хотя это просто работа, и он делает ее хорошо. Ему хватило заочного звания главной принцессы истерики, хотя оно взялось из ничего. Людям нельзя запретить думать о тебе всякие глупости, и Крис давно бросил эту затею. Он уже давно не бросается на папсов, не кричит, когда парикмахер выдирает ему клочья волос, потому что неправильно подобрал расческу, не требует заменить гримера в тщетной надежде, что новый не будет брызгать ему тоналкой в глаза. Иногда обидно, пусть и в шутку, что он так и не стал королевой драмы, зато Куинто с успехом может получить этот титул.  
Поэтому Крис просто сидит и не слушает, а Зак окончательно слетает с катушек.  
Еще чуть-чуть, пару минут, и он нависнет над Крисом, начнет толкать его в грудь и орать, что тот шлюха и блядь, и готов дать кому угодно. Еще немного, и ядовитая, пенная слюна Куинто попадет ему на лицо, и Крис вытрет ее тыльной стороной ладони, но все равно промолчит.  
Потому что понимает, из-за чего тот так взбесился. А раз понимает, то должен промолчать. Разве не в этом суть отношений?  
Зак ревнует – безнадежно и бессмысленно, ко всему и всегда, очень редко позволяя себе не срываться при посторонних. Была бы его воля, он запер бы Криса в кладовке, привязал к кровати ремнями, цепями и скотчем – только для надежности, - развязывая лишь для того, чтобы позволить сходить в туалет. Он даже кормил бы его с рук, не давая вырваться, лишь бы знать, твердо и окончательно, что Пайн никуда уже от него не денется.  
Иногда Крису кажется, что он последний золотой слиток в казне разорившегося скупердяя, настолько жадным кажется Зак рядом с ним.  
А еще в понятие «отношения» Крис вкладывает свое знание причины этого поведения.  
Слишком дорого он достался Заку, с боем, кровью и слезами. Едва поняв, что Пайн стал окончательно принадлежать ему, Куинто свихнулся. И раскаты ревности были лишь отголосками того, как он переживает по-настоящему, где-то там, в глубоких глубинах души и разума.  
\- Я, по-твоему, говорю что-то смешное? – голос Зака возносится в дискант, почти переходит в ультразвук, и Крис морщится – это неприятно слушать.  
Куинто действительно, как и представлялось, подходит к дивану, нависает над Крисом, уперев руки в спинку по бокам от его головы, фиксирует надежно, чтобы Пайну было не вырваться. От него несет жаром, гневом и похотью, и Крис чувствует это даже в его запахе. Мельчайшие капельки слюны вырываются из некрасиво перекошенного рта, и Крис поднимает глаза, встречаясь с Заком взглядом.  
Куинто бешеный, как сорвавшийся с цепи пес, дышит рвано и тяжело, смотрит фирменным маньяческим взглядом из-под сведенных у переносицы бровей.  
Его дурацкий глупый Зак, ревнующий даже к своим собакам.  
Крис делает подсечку, одновременно перехватывая его за плечи, заваливает на себя и вцепляется пальцами в отросшие волосы на затылке. Заку больно, он морщится, но не вырывается, и Крис целует его, кусаясь и царапая, выливает свою ответную злость.  
Он не снимает – срывает с Зака рубашку, пуговицы мелкой дробью бьют ему в грудь, и полосатая тряпка приземляется на пол за диваном.  
Зак горячий как сто тысяч печей, обжигает, едва Крис проводит по его груди ладонью, но и успокаивается мгновенно, словно огонь в нем заливает потоком прохладной воды.  
\- Ты мне изменяешь, - шепчет он в поцелуе.  
\- Не угадал, умник, - отвечает Крис и снова заставляет его губы раскрыться под своим языком.  
\- Значит, потом изменишь, - не сдается Куинто, и Крис закатывает в притворной усталости глаза.  
\- Потом и поговорим, - «утешает» он, заставляет Зака подняться и применяет главное свое оружие.  
Секс после ссоры – острый и едкий, как перчик чили, с ожогами от колючих поцелуев Зака и покрасневшими следами на коже от его пальцев. Крис позволяет делать с собой все, что Зак захочет, то послушно вытягиваясь под ним в струну, то корчась на диване, как долбаная креветка, сжавшаяся в хитиновый комок от касания хищника.  
Зак до крови впивается в его бока ногтями, кусает плечи и руки, издевается, глядя на то, как Криса выкручивает под ним. Доза адреналина становится смертельной, гонит по венам уже не кровь, а чистый спирт, и опьяняет обоих. Крис поддается, когда его натягивают на член, когда сильные до жестокости пальцы дергано двигаются на его члене, заставляя уходить от прикосновения, насаживаться еще глубже.  
Это было бы больно, да и будет – Крис знает точно, он все это проходил, - но пока ему охуенно. Он заставляет Зака выпустить из хватки его яйца, и теперь тот держит его, положив руки на бок и плечо, выгибает, как лук. Крис дрочит, стараясь не повредить себе, а член Куинто выворачивает его наизнанку. Он трахает его быстро, не выходя, словно боится, что этим порвется их связь, а секс – почти единственное, что позволяет Заку окончательно верить в то, что Крис теперь с ним. Пайн двигается навстречу, принимая, впуская в себя глубоко, подпускает блядинки и тумана в глаза, когда оборачивается к Заку и позволяет себя поцеловать.  
Задница горит огнем, внутри все натерто – Зак пожалел смазки в нетерпении, а может, просто хотел наказать, но от этого все только острее.  
Крис чувствует, как трется толстый ствол о его простату, как головка тыкается в нее при каждом толчке, и орет. Не сдерживаясь и не боясь, что услышат, хотя за стеной сходят с ума от беспокойства собаки, воют с ним в унисон от страха. Крис кричит от того, насколько ему хорошо и больно, от того, как взрывается удовольствием тело, и тонет в оргазме разум, подпитываясь шипящим шепотом Куинто: «Мой, мой, сука, мой, ненавижу тебя», в котором Крис отчетливо слышит только «Я люблю тебя».


	2. Как вызвать привыкание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис и Зак встречаются после перерыва, и Зак очень не рад изменению во внешности Криса.  
> Кинк на полноту, римминг, хэндджоб, суровый секс и суровый Зак

Раньше было лучше, и Закари не стесняется, говорит об этом. Говорит с трудом, потому что его рот и язык заняты вылизыванием и покусыванием отощавших пайновских бедер и, к счастью, почти не похудевшей попы, любимой попы Закари, самой лучшей, мягкой и круглой. Крис, смирившись, упирается выпрямленными до боли руками в подоконник, тыкается лбом в холодное стекло и смотрит на раскинувшийся перед ним ночной город. В номере тоже ночь, похожая на городскую: темно и только тусклые светильники на стене, от которых по полу пляшут тени. Крис смотрит и старается не дышать, не шуметь - не спугнуть.  
Зак шепчет что-то глупое, как будто с найденным на улице щенком, успокаивая и гладя. Но, понимая, что Куинто разговаривает - вообще-то! - с его задницей, Крис готов пробить лбом окно от стыда. Конечно, сравнить жопу и щенка - это как раз в его духе.  
Зак обиженно бормочет, треплет его ягодицы, шлепает и смотрит, как они мелко дрожат и успокаиваются, а потом шлепает еще раз, и еще.  
\- Раньше было лучше, - повторяет Зак, обиженный на то, что Крис, сволочь непослушная, похудел, и теперь нет мягких бочков, за которые можно его подержать, нет чуть расплывшихся бедер, между которыми было так удобно лежать, и подвисшего живота, с которым Зак...  
Крису даже про себя стыдно вспомнить, что Зак называет это "перделки", потому что это такой бред и такая пошлость, и звучит очень противно. Хотя ощущается приятно.  
Но - "перделки"? Серьезно? Куинто тридцать пять, а в голове...  
Мысль куда-то пропадает, когда Зак начинает лизать покрасневшие ягодицы, а потом дует на них, потом вылизывает снова, и опять дует. У Криса заламывается позвоночник в глупом желании выпятить зад еще сильнее, вмазаться в лицо Зака так, чтоб его огромный нос ткнулся куда-нибудь Крису под копчик.  
Некстати - и у Криса сегодня все некстати - он вспоминает про Пиноккио и начинает ржать.  
\- Это так смешно?  
Куинто ни одной своей клеткой не похож на пидовку, но иногда у него прорезаются дурацкие высокие нотки, даже кое в чем манерность. Вот и сейчас острый скрип в его голосе режет Крису слух и заставляет морщиться.  
\- Нет, продолжай, пожалуйста, - бормочет Крис в ответ и подзуживает Зака громким стоном. Пусть порадуется.  
\- Кажется, тебе следует сесть на сдобную диету, - замечает Куинто, снова и снова сминая пальцами мягко-упругую плоть, тянет ее зубами, оставляя следы на взмокшей коже, поднимает выдохами тонкие волоски. - Я скучал.  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - утешает Крис, которому эти чертовы последние фунты и издевательства тренера в спортзале в кошмарах снятся. Он столько трудился, чтоб вернуться в форму, что мелкие кинковые заебы Куинто не имеют значения.  
А еще Крис - хорошая жена, по крайней мере, он так думает, поэтому не позволит Заку узнать про это и притворится, что готов для него на все.  
Крис бы ему и мастер-ключ от Форт-Нокс пообещал, лишь бы еще раз почувствовать, как верткий Заков язык втирается ему в задницу, вылизывая ее с такими пошлыми хлюпами, что подкашиваются ноги. Он чувствует, как сползают от коленей к ступням стянутые Заком трусы, переступает осторожно и отпихивает тряпку ногой. К черту их, все равно старые и застиранные, хоть и самые мягкие и любимые.  
Зак, еще бормоча прямо Крису в задницу про все свои обиды, задирает на нем майку, гладит заметно втянувшийся живот с прорезавшимися - наконец-то! - кубиками пресса и, зло рыча, кусает за бедро.  
\- Мы все это исправим, - обещает сам себе Куинто. - Мороженое и сладкий кофе. И все будет как раньше.  
"Да ни за что!", думает в это время Крис, но потом забывает обо всем. Зак трет между пальцев его соски, сжимает бока локтями и продолжает лизать, мокро и грязно, выпяченную Крисову задницу.  
Слюна течет по промежности, по действительно похудевшим и заигравшим мышцами бедрам, щекочет под мошонкой.  
Крис успевает только крикнуть что-то, как обычно глупое, а потом кончает на подоконник, пара капель попадает на стекло. Зак поднимается с коленей, и Крис знает, что еще ничего не закончилось - пока не решил "повелитель". Он видит в отражении окна запрокинутую голову Зака, его сведенные у переносицы брови и закушенную губу, слышит влажные звуки движения члена в мокром кулаке, а потом чувствует, хотя это больше воображение, как к слюне на его заднице и бедрах примешивается сперма Зака.  
\- Раньше было лучше, - обиженно жалуется обмякший Зак, наваливаясь грудью ему на спину, отдавая и так дрожащим рукам Криса двойной вес слипающихся тел.  
У Зака рука испачкана, а он гладит ей Криса по животу, смешивает пот, слюну и сперму в один коктейль. Только это совсем не противно, вопреки всем ожиданиям Пайна, хоть и приятного мало.  
\- Я скучал, - признается Зак, и Крис поворачивается к нему, но видит только черноволосую макушку.  
\- Я тоже, - говорит он, отворачиваясь и ловя в окне свое отражение, будто сам себе повторяет: - Я тоже.


	3. Без названия-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Dreaming_Cat: про отстойные пайновские сапоги и реакцию на них Зака.  
> Смс-переписка Зака и Криса после появления Пайна на баскетбольном матче в уродских обшарпанных сапогах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Постоянные отношения, авторская любовь к героям, нецензурщина

\- Я собираюсь выколоть себе глаза, чтобы больше никогда не видеть ничего подобного, - без «привет» и «как насчет минета» отчетливо произнес Зак. – Просто – больше – никогда.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - зевнул в трубку Пайн, которого звонок разбудил ни свет, ни заря. – Как там Леонард?  
\- Прекрасно, - сухо ответил Зак. – Он же не носит такое уебство на ногах.  
Крис хмыкнул и откашлялся – в горле першило.  
\- Ты всегда так добр по утрам, - позевывая и потягиваясь так, что трубка чуть не выпала из руки, пробормотал Крис, чье хорошее – несмотря на утро – настроение было невозможно испортить даже Куинто. – Как настоящий стилист.  
\- Крис, ты вообще меня слышишь? – разозлился Зак. – Я говорю тебе, что такое – такое! – носить вообще нельзя, тем более, на публике.  
\- А ты мои фоточки гуглишь? – перебил Крис. – Признайся, Куинто, ты моя главная фанатка…  
В ответ раздались только короткие гудки. Крис ухмыльнулся, снова зевнул и бросил телефон куда-то в изножье кровати. Сейчас ему хотелось поспать еще немного. Крис, сладко дозевав, перевернулся на другой бок, руками и ногами обнял скомканное в рулет одеяло и приготовился досматривать отличный сон про библиотеку Беркли, как вдруг понял, что сон уже прошел.  
Куинто его разозлил.  
Полежав еще немного в тщетной надежде, что дрема снова окутает его, Крис рыкнул, ударил кулаком одеяло и поднялся. Слепо пошарив руками, он наткнулся на телефон, нашел список последних входящих и быстро набрал Заку смс:  
«Зато я не ношу шлепки!»  
Нажав «Отправить», Крис удовлетворенно уткнулся головой в подушку и приготовился спать. Но предательская мысль, засевшая в подсознании, снова не дала этого сделать. Взяв телефон ее раз, Крис сбросил вдогонку «Почти никогда!» и, кажется, успокоился.  
«носишь», пришел ответ, и буквы словно голосом Куинто скрипели издевательское: «Носишь-носишь, носишь! Но-о-о-сишь!».  
Прокляв слишком развитое воображение, Крис набил «Зато не зимой», выбрал дразнящийся смайл и отправил Заку ответ.  
«этот трепещущий как флаг язык должен что-то значить?», пришло через полминуты. Крис довольно осклабился.  
«А ты точно позвонил мне из-за сапог?»  
«точно», прибил ответом Зак.  
«Точно-точно?»  
«Точно!».   
Для разнообразия Куинто даже использовал заглавную, чего с ним никогда не случалось, и Крис понял, что он предельно серьезен и взвинчен.  
«Я, мой язык и сапоги горько плачем», заржал про себя Крис и отправил текст.  
«как и я, мое чувство прекрасного… и мой стояк», - признался в ответном сообщении Зак.  
«А кто будет рыдать, если я буду голым, но в этих сапогах?»  
Прошло минут десять, прежде чем пришел ответ.  
«Я закрою глаза и трахну тебя, рыдая»  
«Обещаешь? »  
«клянусь своими шлепками»  
«И шляпой?»  
«любой»  
«Уговорил», отправил Крис и тут же получил ответ: «!!!»  
Утро определенно замечательно началось. Снова навалилась зевота, сонливость, теплая лень, а в голове медленно поплыли фантазии про эти дурацкие сапоги и Куинто, вовсе не возражающего, что они лежат у него на плечах. Возможно, все дело было только в том, что сапоги были надеты на ноги Криса, но он не успел этого понять, потому что уснул.


	4. Зазеркалье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зак уламывает Криса заняться сексом у зеркала, но Пайн этому не рад. Так его Великая Драма (ТМ) расцветает буйным цветом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Секс у зеркала, грязные разговорчики, влюбленный собственник Зак, стесняша-Крис и нецензурщина

\- Я не буду смотреть! Кончи и отвали!  
\- Открой глаза.  
\- Отъебись!  
\- Открой глаза, Крис.  
\- Ты испорченный мудак!  
\- Крис, открой глаза и просто посмотри.  
У Куинто есть одно несомненное достоинство – когда он так говорит, ни у кого нет сил отказать. Крис приоткрыл левый глаз, мазнул взглядом по зеркалу и снова зажмурился. Будь проклят Куинто и его адские идеи, высекающие из Криса искры и заставлявшие переступать через себя во всем. Крис даже не помнил, как они оказались у зеркала, Зак просто целовал и подталкивал его куда-то, выписывая узоры языком в его рту, а Крис поддавался и шел, шел назад, пока не уперся спиной в зеркальную дверцу шкафа. И только тогда Куинто объявил, чего на самом деле он хочет. Какой порнухи тот пересмотрел, Крис не знал, но соглашаться на такие долбаные эксперименты не собирался, упирался, как мог, чуть копытом не бил, но Зак был неумолим. Прижав Криса к зеркалу, он раздевал его, причем быстро, не давая одуматься и начать сопротивляться по-настоящему. Раздевал и трепался, отвлекая от того, что делал, и Крис не успевал перехватить его руки, оттолкнуть, увести в кровать, где было комфортно и привычно, и не было видно собственного тела, по которому блуждали смуглые, поросшие жестким темным волосом руки Зака.  
\- Отпусти меня, - просил Крис, зная, что это бесполезно. – Пойдем в кровать, я даже разрешу тебе задрать мне ноги!  
Зак фыркнул, потерся носом об его затылок и сказал, что ноги Пайна и так регулярно задираются, а сейчас настала пора попробовать что-то новое. Такое «новое» у Куинто появлялось нечасто, но каждый раз это было что-то, выдирающее у Криса душу из груди и заставлявшее сгорать в адском пламени.  
\- Зак, пожалуйста.  
Крис понимал, что проиграл, и его жалкое «пожалуйста» было смешным и унизительным. Зак тоже это знал, поэтому снова заставил открыть глаза и смотреть на их отражения. Это было слишком для Криса, который и в обычное-то время предпочитал выключать свет перед тем, как заняться с Заком сексом. А сейчас было светло, не было спасительного одеяла, а их тела в зеркале отражались слишком четко. Крис понимал, что это горячо, подсознание и инстинкты реагировали на картинку, но разумом он продолжал сражаться сам с собой и желаниями.  
\- Упрись в зеркало, - велел Зак, оглаживая его по груди и животу, смотрел в глаза его отражению. Крис решил схитрить, положил ладони так, чтобы не было видно их лиц, но Зак заставил развести руки по краям зеркала, и все снова открылось.  
\- Перестань, - попросил Крис. Ему было невмоготу, всего сейчас было слишком, но и сопротивляться Заку было бессмысленно.  
\- Стой так, - попросил тот. – Просто стой и смотри.  
И Крис стоял, смотрел на то, как двигается за его спиной Куинто, как он готовится, как трогает его везде, но так, что это тоже было видно. Зак целовал его в шею под затылком, под лопатками, гладил и разводил ягодицы, обводя пальцем лунку ануса. Крис старался не смотреть вниз, на потемневший, поднявшийся член, но это было невозможно. Толстый, напряженный ствол, поднимавшийся из темно-русых паховых волос, был слишком неприличным, видеть его было неправильно, но Зак – Крис видел – смотрел ему через плечо, водил кулаком по твердеющему стволу, и Криса заставлял смотреть тоже.  
Насытившись, Зак встал за Крисом, накрыл его спину грудью, прижался бедрами, а руки положил поверх рук Криса на зеркало. Пайн был полностью укрыт – покрыт – Заком, чувствовал задницей его прижавшийся член, и сглатывал царапающий горло комок.  
Зак оттянул в стороны его ягодицы, мазнул стволом по расселине и привычно, одним глубоким мягким толчком вошел до конца. Крис зажмурился снова, чувствуя крепость внутри, растягивающую, заполняющую его. По спине вверх пробежались искорки, зажигая кожу, отдаваясь жаром в кровь. Зак отпустил его было, но перехватил под живот, заставляя чуть нагнуться, и Крис почувствовал себя неприлично распяленным. Зак же выпрямился, ладонями держал за бедра и направлял назад, насаживая на член, заставляя Криса смотреть и течь от неприличного отражения в зеркале.  
Крис с удивлением смотрел на свое раскрасневшееся лицо, помятые после поцелуев губы, удивленно приоткрытые и округлившиеся, на блестевшую от пота грудь, на качающийся с каждым толчком Зака член, на широко расставленные ноги. Он то приближался к зеркалу, когда Зак входил полностью, то тянулся за выходящим из него членом, и картинка в зеркале менялась вслед за этим.  
Зак запрокинул голову, из его рта вырывалось только сиплое дыхание и тихие редкие стоны, но двигался он все быстрее, распиная под собой Криса, трахая так глубоко, как никогда до этого. Крис же смотрел, понимая, что теперь ни за что на свете не сможет отвернуться, впитывал все, что видел, наблюдал за ними со стороны, и – проклиная себя за это – возбуждался так, как никогда до этого. Он чувствовал, что закипает, в низу живота растекалось пламя, на головке выступали капельки смазки, и было даже видно, как подтягиваются яички, как они распухают от спермы.  
Крис, все еще глядя в отражение, застонал в ответ на особенно глубокий и точный толчок, вздрогнул, когда член Зака проехался по простате, и, не веря сам себе, кончил, брызгая на живот, на свои бедра и на проклятое зеркало. Зак замер, дожидаясь, пока стихнет дрожь Криса, пока он не перестанет его выдаивать сжавшейся как тугой кулак задницей, а потом вышел и рукой довел себя до оргазма, заливая семенем спину Криса, все еще смотревшего на них в зеркало.  
Это было стыдно и горячо, так, будто они смотрели порно про себя в реальном времени, и Крис точно знал, что никогда и ни за что не повторит этот эксперимент. Это было слишком для него, и Зак – сволочь – знал это, специально выдавливал из Криса стыдливость и неприятие того, что у них было. Странно, но его способы были действенными. Кроме этого.  
Хотя, проклиная сам себя, Крис смотрел на их голые до неприличия тела, на румяные лица, на поникшие члены, на руки Зака на своем животе, и думал, что Куинто снова оказался прав, заставив его сделать это.


	5. Без названия-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зак и Крис занимаются сексом в декорациях, даже не удосужившись снять костюмы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэнд джоб, секс без проникновения, полу-публичный секс и Зак в характере Спока

\- Даже не думай шевелиться.  
Крис чувствует во рту горячий сухой ком, а на спине – холодные капли пота. Но подчиняется без разговоров, прижимается задом и спиной к хлипкой стенке и прикусывает губу. Он точно знает, что будет стонать, а сейчас этого делать нельзя – слишком много вокруг людей, и всем что-то нужно. Все ходят мимо их убежища, даже не подозревая, что сейчас происходит в сложенных шалашом декорациях. Зак уже в гриме, и острые уши Спока щекочут Крису висок, когда Зак присасывается к пайновской шее. Он, не стесняясь, оставляет укусы и засосы – гримеры все замажут, а сейчас ему хочется. У Криса перехватывает дыхание, и он тихо мычит, подставляясь под гладящую руку Зака.  
В этой проклятой форме, специально подогнанной по фигуре, все напоказ. Член Криса рвет ширинку, а Куинто не торопится, гладит через ткань медленно и мучительно, продолжает лизать шею и ухо Пайна. Попросить хочется, но невозможно – нельзя говорить, ничего нельзя делать, чтобы не увидели. И Крис зажмуривается, впивается ногтями в форменную куртку Зака.  
\- Т-с-с, - шепчет тот, расстегивает Крису брюки и запускает руку в тесные трусы, начинает дрочить так же медленно, как до этого гладил.  
Крис течет, он чувствует, как скапливаются на головке капельки, которые Зак тут же размазывает по его члену. Всего на секунду Куинто отвлекается, облизывает ладонь, а у Криса начинают полыхать уши и щеки, слишком уж горяча картинка. Зак снова возвращает влажную от слюны руку в трусы Криса, продолжает томительно дрочить, а сам прикусывает Пайну мочку уха и чуть тянет зубами. Крис держится за его плечи, потому что колени позорно подгибаются, и если бы не Куинто, то он свалился бы на шаткие декорации, рухнул вместе с ними.  
Зак – мастер, заводит до предела, не отпуская, пока не начнешь просить, даже умолять. Рука горячая, мокрая, стягивается вокруг члена Криса туго, и бедра сами начинают дрожать в ответ на каждое движение, потому что Пайну до одури хочется вдолбиться в тесный кулак. Зак все еще молчит, сосредоточенно вылизывает его ухо, и его выдохи щекочут Крису взмокший висок. У Пайна в голове только одна мысль – кончить, кончить, кончить, кончить, бьется в такт движениям ладони Куинто. В бедро Криса упирается член Зака, твердый, такой приятно-толстый, а Крис почти чувствует на языке его вкус. Зак любит, когда берут в рот, не сводит глаз с двигающейся между его ног головы Криса, тащится, когда видит, как щеку Пайна натягивает головка члена. И Крис тоже успел это полюбить, но сейчас все по-другому.  
Куинто по-особому поворачивает под головкой кулак, и Крис глушит стон в ткани его формы, слюнявя ее. Он хрипит вместо того, чтобы стонать, дышит ртом, потому что сиплое дыхание выдаст их с головой, а сам кончает как долбаный брандспойт, заливая спермой кулак Зака. Но Куинто не убирает руку, продолжает выдаивать Криса, и только потом вытирает ладонь вытащенным из кармана платком. И не то, чтобы специально готовился, просто Закари Куинто – хренов аккуратист.  
Крис не протестует, когда его разворачивают спиной и спускают на бедра брюки. Зак и сам заведен, ему много не нужно, но последние минуты для Пайна – самое серьезное испытание. Ему нужно стоять прямо, а это очень трудно, когда тебе только что выдрочили душу через член. Но Крис упрямо цепляется за фанерные стенки, расставляет ноги так широко, как может, то есть, едва ли на десяток дюймов. Но Куинто плевать, он оттягивает ягодицы Криса в стороны, пристраивает между ними член и снова сжимает вокруг ствола, начиная двигаться. Головка проезжается по промежности, уже взмокшей до этого, толкается в мошонку, а Крис снова и снова уговаривает себя не стонать. Если бы ему дали передышку, то второй раунд был бы гарантирован, а пока остается только принимать.  
Зак продолжает терзать его ухо, чертов фетишист, и, хотя Крис и сам заводится от споковых ушей, но помешанность Куинто просто пугает. Крису приходится держать их обоих, потому что Зак слишком уж разошелся, фанерки под руками Пайна начинают качаться. Но вдруг Зак замирает, вжимаясь в него, в спину Криса впивается дельта Звездного флота, а на промежности становится мокро и липко от спермы. Даже кончая, Зак не отпускает его ухо, хрипит в него так же, как и Крис до этого.  
Пайн терпеливо ждет, пока Зак ототрет с него сперму, почистит себя, а потом натягивает брюки и поворачивается. Черт возьми, но Куинто полыхает, даже в полумраке шалаша из декораций видно, как горят его щеки.  
Крису пока нечего сказать, он, как пьяный, пялится на Зака, а тот притягивает его к себе и целует, прикусывая губы, вылизывая рот. Пайн снова обвисает на нем, поддаваясь в поцелуе, не слышит и не видит ничего вокруг себя, зато тренированный Зак мгновенно отстраняется, услышав сирену начала съемок.  
Он отходит, оправляет форму – здравствуйте, коммандер Спок, - принимает самый отстраненный вид, который только можно вообразить. Крис фыркает от смеха, но прикрывает рукой рот. Зак приподнимает бровь, глядя на него, а Пайна подкашивает от хохота – начинается отходняк.  
\- Очаровательно, - сообщает Куинто, а Крис выпихивает его из декораций, сам выходя только спустя минуту, за которую успевает успокоиться. Зака уже нет, и Крис тоже спешит на площадку, отчаянно надеясь, что нигде на форме не осталось красноречивых следов.


	6. Спят усталые игрушки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Беспокойные сны Криса Пайна доводят Зака до сумасшествия, которое необходимо выплеснуть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сомнофилия, фроттаж, секс без проникновения, постоянные отношения, милаша и плюша Крис

Сначала показалось, что это Ноа забрался в кровать и решил использовать ногу хозяина не по назначению. Зак так даже сперва и думал – первые две минуты, что выплывал из душноватого сна, в котором происходили всякие адские чудеса. Только открыв глаза, он понял, что это не может быть Ноа.  
Собаки на два дня были отправлены в лечебницу, а радостный Пайн, зная, что никто не будет будить его смачными отлизываниями лица в несусветную рань, затащил Зака к себе и устроил им почти-самый-настоящий медовый месяц, сутки из которого уже прошли.  
Поэтому никак не Ноа тыкался сейчас Заку в бедро членом, да и привычки такой у его собак не было.  
Зак осторожно повернул голову и тут же зажал себе рот, чтобы не начать фыркать от смеха.  
Крис, слюнявый и заспанный, лежал в своей обожаемой позе плюшевого тираннозавра, обнимал ногу Зака своими и терся об нее, как озабоченная болонка. Зак изо всех сил старался не ржать, а Крис тихонько поскуливал, завершая образ, и кряхтел, когда толчки члена были особенно сильными. Все это так захватило его, даже во сне, что выражение необыкновенного удовольствия сделало его лицо еще умильнее.  
Пайн особенно был хорош во время сна – когда молчал и не язвил, давая этим Заку сто очков вперед. Во сне он был моложе, милее и трижды чудеснее. Зак позволил себе немного полюбоваться, но Крис все испортил, когда сильнее толкнулся ему в бедро и тихонько застонал. Заку не хотелось ему мешать, поэтому он замер, принимая неизбежность происходящего, и ждал.  
Пайн разошелся не на шутку, непонятно было, что за возбуждающие сны ему снились – это тема для отдельного, утреннего разговора, но то, к чему они привели, Заку нравилось. Еще немного, всего три толчка, и Пайн, глухо застонав, впечатался в него со страстью скорого поезда, обнял ногами крепче и начал тереться. Зак чувствовал, как шуршит хлопок пайновских трусов об его ногу, волосы там электризовались и поднимались следом, а собственный член предательски креп. У Зака не было настроения окончательно просыпаться, будить расшалившегося Криса и унимать их общее возбуждение привычным способом. Они и так потратили на секс большую половину дня, Зак устал и хотел поспать, но Крис оказался просто ненасытным.  
И милым, да. Милым – гораздо больше.  
Волосы у него растрепались и слиплись в духоте калифорнийской ночи, да еще и мелкое фырканье делало его похожим теперь на воодушевленного ежа, и Зак осторожно пригладил, пропустил щекочущие прядки сквозь пальцы. Крис зачмокал даже во сне обслюнявленными губами, повозился и уперся в Зака окончательно. Теперь двигаться ему было неудобно, зато оставался простор для трения, и Крис взялся за дело с удвоенной скоростью. По Заку тоже словно искорки бежали, но возбуждение было таким же ленивым, как и он сам. Приятно было даже просто чувствовать его, вариться в нем, ощущая, как становится тяжелым тело, как кожа отвечает приятным покалыванием на движения Криса.  
Пайн вздохнул, обнял Зака, перекинув руку через его грудь. Его тело напряглось и мгновенно расслабилось, Зак едва успел уловить это, а потом почувствовал за тихой дрожью Криса его оргазм. Хлопок, впитывающий сперму, прилип к ноге Зака, но это почему-то сейчас не казалось противным.  
Крис затих и устроился у него в подмышке, недовольно дергая носом, когда в него попадали волоски, но провалился обратно в сон очень быстро. А вот Заку теперь совсем не спалось.  
Тело все-таки ожило – в уже неподходящий момент. Зак начал вертеться на кровати, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но Крис, сопящий ему в бок, мешал, в том числе и расслабиться. Теперь уже Заку захотелось перевернуть его на живот и ответить с не меньшим пылом. Но Пайн сопел и спал, касаясь влажными губами чувствительной кожи, делал этим жизнь Зака невыносимой.  
Итог был предсказуем. Понемногу, пытаясь не потревожить по-предрассветному чуткий сон, Зак все же освободился из пайновских объятий, дергая за простыню и передвигая помаленьку, перекатил Пайна на живот и, молясь, чтобы тот не проснулся и не начал ворчать, устроился сверху.  
Жара делала свое дело, Крис был мокрым от пота, член между его бедер скользил легко, а Зак держался над ним на вытянутых руках и осторожно трахал, чувствуя, как понемногу отпускает навязанное Крисом же возбуждение.  
Оргазм был похож на эту ночь – ленивый, липкий, затопивший жаром от макушки до пяток, а Зак, стараясь не издать ни звука, все нависал над Крисом, пережидая, когда тело окончательно избавиться от накопившейся похоти.  
Сыто отвалившись от все еще спящего Пайна, Зак довольно вздохнул. Не разбудил – и это хорошо. Теперь главным стало то, что не стоило рассказывать Крису о его ночных забавах, да и про свои успехи в сексе с сонным телом трепаться не стоило. Зная Пайна, легко было представить, какую выволочку он ему устроит.  
Зак не был камикадзе.  
Он был отлично потрахавшимся и снова сонным парнем, у которого под боком храпел смешной плюшевый тираннозавр.  
Счастье, ты ли это?


	7. Без названия-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Dreaming_Cat: про то, как Зак и Крис не надели носки на церемонии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джен, постоянные отношения, вредный Пайн и авторский юмор

\- Крис, это вовсе не смешно.  
\- А никто и не смеется, - в подтверждение своих слов Крис тоже выпрямился перед Заком и, зеркаля, сложил на груди руки. Они стояли, чуть склонив набок головы, пристально наблюдая друг за другом, как ковбои в макаронных вестернах.  
\- Крис?  
\- Зак?  
Будто где-то вдали пробили часы на мэрии, пронесся по опустевшей улице сухой комок перекати-поля, а все жители их городка попрятались по домам. И только два суровых ковбоя отмечали взглядами места друг на друге, где через пару секунд расцветут маками раны от пуль.  
Картинка оказалась настолько яркой, что Крису пришлось встряхнуться, чтобы отогнать видение. Он моргал, пока Зак смотрел на него осуждающе и требовательно.  
\- Я не брал твои носки! - в сотый раз заявил Крис.  
\- Как в прошлый раз?  
\- В прошлый раз ты заслужил, - фыркнул Пайн. - А в этот раз я ничего не делал.  
\- Крис!  
\- Зак!  
\- Пошел ты.  
Зак обидчиво натягивал ботинки на босые ступни, чертыхаясь и пламенея от злости. Крису казалось, что он сейчас проткнет носки обуви насквозь, и уйдет, запинаясь за паркет пальцами ног. Но нет, Зак справился, схватил с полки телефон и вылетел за дверь, даже не подождав Криса.  
Это было к лучшему. Пайн, проверив, что Зак уже ушел, вытащил его носки из-под диванной подушки и кинул в корзинку Ноа.  
Да, это была месть - хорошо остудившаяся в кипящих Крисовых мозгах. Зак не сможет долго злиться на собаку, а вот на Криса - сможет. Воспоминания о том, как после такого ноет задница, отозвались в теле призраком саднящей боли. К черту, к черту, Куинто сам напросился.


	8. Углы и закоулки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Мечты_о_небе: На MTV Movie Awards Зак избавляет Криса от волнения и злости давно проверенным способом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Публичный секс, мастурбация

Кто ищет – тот всегда найдет, особенно тот, кто хорошо знает, какие укромные закоулки есть на любой студии мира. Зак и Крис определенно относились к знатокам: сколько таких тупиков они успели найти на съемках и после них, оба уже не могли сосчитать. И не было ничего странного в том, как Зак, легко толкнув Криса плечом и привлекая внимание, качнул головой, зовя идти следом. Крис, привычно выждав положенные полторы минуты, извинился и отошел от тесной компании, к которой прикипел за время ожидания их выхода. Еще утром он немного нервничал, представляя, что этот вечер – только репетиция перед тем, что ждет их в следующем году, а сейчас мандраж, отдававшийся дрожью в коленках и липким каплям пота на спине, злил его.  
Конечно же, Зак сразу это почувствовал, и, конечно же, поспешил помочь. По-своему.  
«Куинто-стайл» означал темный угол, куда не доходил свет фонарей, и только пара лучей уже заходящего солнца давали возможность не наткнуться в темноте на что-нибудь. Крис, еще раз обернувшись и увидев, что никто за ними не следил, завернул за угол и тут же оказался прижат к стене.  
\- Следы останутся, - предупредил он Зака, и тот чуть ослабил хватку, давая Крису хотя бы вздохнуть.  
\- Чего ты трясешься? – требовательно спросил Зак. – Тебя блохи в зад кусают?  
\- Да просто, - мотнул плечом Крис. – Бесит тут все…  
\- Лучше расслабься, - почти мурлыкая, посоветовал Куинто. – Дальше будет хуже. Даже хуже, чем в первый раз.  
Крис хмыкнул, оценив каламбур, пусть даже Зак и сам не понял, что сказал.  
\- Да я все знаю, - вздохнул Крис, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. Зак, поняв, что поможет только утешение, гладил его по затылку и плечам, ерошил едва уложенные волосы и мягко целовал в висок. – Просто бесит… Все эти…  
\- Все нормально, - шептал Зак. – Мне можешь не объяснять.  
\- Угу, - обняв его крепче, буркнул Крис и замолчал, наслаждаясь пародией на тишину и покой, которое давали отдаление от основной тусовки и спокойствие самого Куинто.  
\- Могу помочь, - тоном дилера в клубном туалете предложил Зак. Крис вздрогнул, но задумался. Способ Зака был испытан и проверен в деле, он совершенно точно помогал, но лезть к нему в штаны, когда вокруг них снуют сотни непонятных людей, Крис опасался. Хотя…  
\- Давай, - согласился он, отпустил Куинто и отошел на шаг. Казалось бы, что может быть сложного: расстегнул штаны, спустил их, достал член и дал кому-то отсосать или подрочить. Но у них это обретало ценность религиозного ритуала, что-то сродни вынесению даров из алтаря.  
Зак, скупо поцеловав его в губы, снова оказался опасно близко, погладил чуть твердый член костяшками пальцев, а потом сплюнул в ладонь и основательно приступил к делу. Он стоял, вцепившись в Криса правой рукой, а левой дрочил ему, но ни на секунду не отводил глаз от лица. Пайна это смущало – в начале их… в начале этого всего, - но он успел привыкнуть, расслабился послушно и только от этого, наверно, начал возбуждаться. Стало чуть легче, даже хриплые выдохи Зака на ухо не дразнили, а снимали напряжение. Крис держался за его шею, осторожно гладил пальцами по затылку, боясь испортить залаченное нечто, доставшее сегодня Куинто вместо прически.  
Оргазм подкатывал мягкой морской волной, дразнил ноги, поднимался выше, хотя Крису казалось, что это он постепенно заходит все глубже в море удовольствия. Тихий плеск отдавался мягкостью в костях, теплом крови и сорванным дыханием. Крис прижался губами к губам Зака, не целуя – просто ощущая их мягкость. Только ненадолго он не удержался, чуть потянул зубами нижнюю и лизнул.  
\- Я все, - успел предупредить он, и Зак кивнул, сжимая ладонь возле головки, собирая в нее капли спермы, чтобы не дать им испачкать одежду.  
\- Платок, - кивнул Зак, и Крис достал из его нагрудного кармана белоснежный, специально подобранный к рубашке, аксессуар.  
Вытирать руки, испачканные в твоей сперме, - небывалый опыт для любого мужчины, и Крис, проникнувшись моментом, делал все медленно и едва ли не подобострастно. Он мягко вытирал пальцы Зака по одному, собирал каждую каплю, обводил чистым углом платка тыльную сторону ладоней. Зак, наблюдая за этим с приоткрытым ртом, вдруг покраснел, от него пыхнуло жаром, и Крис опомнился, поняв, что оргазм его был безответным.  
\- А ты?  
Зак, поняв, о чем он спрашивает, улыбнулся вдруг бесшабашно и с весельем зло.  
\- А я потерплю, - прошептал он, и Крису в этом почудилось обещание.  
Глаза у Зака горели, как подожжённая нефть, делая обещание донельзя правдивым. Крис сглотнул комок в горле, облизал высохшие губы, теряясь от того, с какой жадностью Зак проследил за его языком.  
\- Потерплю, - хмыкнул Куинто, забирая у него платок. – И ты потерпи.  
Крис, с которого оргазмом смыло всю нервозность и страх, улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Не напугаешь, спорим?  
Зак только пожал плечами.  
\- Проиграешь.


	9. Без названия-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Dreaming_Cat: полноценный фут-фетиш Криса на ногах Зака

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фут-фетиш, искуситель-Крис, мастурбация

\- Даже не хочу знать, где ты этого набрался, - вздохнул Зак, откидываясь на подушку. Последние пару минут он, не отрываясь и все шире открывая рот, наблюдал, как Крис, словно приманенный валерьянкой кот, терся щеками об его ступни и едва не урчал. Щетина, еще не достигшая звания бороды, но уже переросшая все пределы приличия, колола и ласкала тонкую кожу на ступнях, и у Зака то и дело поджимались пальцы. Пайн же, видя это, ухмылялся, обжигая отблеском света на белоснежных зубах и синевой глаз.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, - вздохнул Куинто, понимая, что разглядывать потолок в его случае – это спасение. Главное, что он уже не видел наслаждения на лице Криса и не рисковал спустить в штаны, как пятнадцатилетний.  
Пайну его разрешение было не нужно. Он и без него отлично справлялся – гладил Заковы ноги, щекотал пятки и легко касался губами выступающей косточки. Зак подумал было, что это круче, чем минет. Кожа была словно пузырьками покрыта, и каждый взрывался вслед за другим, опаляя кожу легкими уколами удовольствия.  
Крис, наигравшись вдоволь, пустил в ход главное оружие – язык. Он обвел им свод ступни Зака, полизал вокруг ногтей, а потом, пошло приоткрыв рот, обхватил губами большой палец и пососал. Зак дышал, как загнанный конь, смотрел в потолок расширившимися от изумления и похоти глазами, и все боялся отвести взгляд, чтобы не увидеть Криса, облизывающего его ноги. Зак начал бормотал что-то, давил на член ладонью, только бы не кончить от ощущения горячего рта вокруг его пальца, от того, как влажно щекотало кожу и задирало растущие на ногах волоски дыхание Криса.  
Пайн сосал его пальцы по очереди, а мизинцу досталось больше всех. Зак даже подумать не мог, насколько много на его ногах эрогенных зон и как они чувствительны. Его било дрожью, он вспотел, кислорода в легких становилось все меньше, а член болел от того, как крепко упирался в шов джинсов. Понимая, что дольше не выдержит, Зак расстегнул ширинку, запустил туда руку и сжал член. Ему даже дрочить было не нужно – просто почувствовать хоть какое-то давление вокруг ствола.  
Крис уже посасывал его пятку, щедро окружив ее губами и вылизывая языком, а Зак, коротко и остро выдохнув, дернул кулаком и кончил, заливая джинсы спермой – как и боялся.  
\- Понравилось? – заурчал довольный Пайн, все еще сидя возле его ног, а Зак, поняв, что хуже уже не станет, посмотрел на него.  
Этот вид останется выжженым на сетчатке глаза, и каждый раз, когда Заку захочется, он сможет без труда вспомнить все это: довольного Криса, его блядские мокрые губы, свои облизанные ноги с прилипшими к коже волосками, свой позорно быстрый оргазм и адскую бесинку в пайновских глазах.  
Зак обязательно все это вспомнит, без проблем и стараний, но – потом. Сейчас он просто пытался заново научиться дышать.


	10. Это Крис, и он натурал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл по мотивам промо-интервью: ангст, драма, ПОВ Зака с вкраплениями мата и авторски оформленной прямой речи

Спустя восемь лет уже почти не больно притворяться веселым, когда говоришь  
«Мы были знакомы еще до фильма, у нас общие друзья, мы часто встречались, было прикольно поработать с кем-то, кого ты неплохо знаешь».  
Это как мантра, заученная миллиардом повторений, но не приносящая спокойствия и сил. Силы приходится искать в себе, как и выдержку, и хорошее настроение, и чувство юмора, которое, казалось, умерло еще тогда, лет восемь назад.  
Кажется, это было у Келли и Стива.  
Или у Мон.  
Или еще где-то, где под одним из деревьев на заднем дворе – или вообще в бассейне – покоится сердце Зака, умершее в тот момент, когда Келли – или Мон – на вопрос  
«О, а это кто?»  
ответила  
«Это Крис, и он натурал».  
Очень смешно. Твои друзья – это именно те люди, что могут поржать над твоей ориентацией. Охуенные друзья.  
«Это Крис, и он натурал», наверное, будет выбито на могильном камне Зака, и он вовсе не против. Все к этому идет.

Бодрый толчок локтем в бок – и нужно отмереть, вынырнуть из дурацких воспоминаний и улыбнуться журналисту, смотрящему на них. Очередной излишне-веселый-парень, ни хрена не знающий, что такое Звездный путь, но спасибо, что не путающий его со Звездными войнами. Он ждет, когда Зак ответит, а сказать уже нечего, потому настроение окончательно пропало. Главная причина сидит рядом и тупит ему в висок, ожидая, когда Зак очнется. А он не может. Потому что в миллиардный раз повторять, что  
«Мы были знакомы еще до фильма, у нас общие друзья, мы часто встречались, было прикольно поработать с кем-то, кого ты неплохо знаешь»  
становится уже невозможно. Внутренняя подпитка тает, как снежок в ладони, выстужает кожу и леденит душу. Три выдоха и два глубоких вдоха – на третьем голос срывается, но привычные слова ложатся ядом на язык:  
«Мы были знакомы еще до фильма, у нас общие друзья, мы часто встречались, было прикольно поработать с кем-то, кого ты неплохо знаешь».  
Крис отмирает, кивает и улыбается, как китайский болван, и нет сил немного повернуть голову налево, чтобы увидеть его. Как-то неосознанно они выбирают именно такой расклад: Зак слева в кадре, а Крис – справа, будто назло держит его дальше от своего сердца, а сам Зак тянется к нему.  
В этом вся ебаная квинтэссенция их хваленой на-камеру дружбы.  
«Хэй, я притворяюсь, что не влюблен в тебя, а ты делаешь вид, что мы друзья».  
«Ок, я побаиваюсь тебя, но ты не настаиваешь, и я терплю».  
Где же чертовы ромуланцы с их к-хренам-уничтожающим-все оружием, когда они так нужны? Заку уже даже не больно, а стыдно за себя, но он ничего не может поделать.  
Кажется, что апокалипсис – лучший выход из всего того дерьма, в котором он себя утопил за эти гребаные восемь лет.

Но небеса – и ромуланцы – не так снисходительны к нему, поэтому интервью продолжается, Крис смеется – натянуто и хрипло, журналист поддакивает и продолжает читать вопросы с листа. Наверняка писали всей редакцией, не зная, что спросить у них, кроме  
«Вау, между Кирком и Споком такая химия!».  
«Да, и я рад, что мы смогли примерить ее на себя, спасибо Леонарду и Биллу».  
Какой гребаный стыд, Зак готов облепиться фейспалмами, но продолжает нести эту чушь – в пользу бедных и треккеров, это точно зачтется ему на Страшном суде. Пайну, видно, тоже хочется пары метров на небесах, поближе к господу и ангелам его, поэтому он подхватывает ускользающую от Зака чушь и тянет ее дальше, а сам Зак, не в силах больше сопротивляться, поворачивается к нему и снова залипает.  
Проклятые восемь лет цвета бомбейского сапфира – вот они, во всей красе, поблескивают, как облизанные пайновские губы, давят на грудь могильной плитой.  
«Это Крис, и он натурал»  
вспоминается некстати, и Зак вздыхает. Окей, он готов с этим смириться, но в обмен на что-то более ценное, чем  
«Мы были знакомы еще до фильма, у нас общие друзья, мы часто встречались, было прикольно поработать с кем-то, кого ты неплохо знаешь».

Думать об этом здесь нельзя. Организм, хоть и вышедший давно из подростковой поры, может отомстить стояком на камеру, а к такой степени откровенности с публикой Зак еще не готов. Поэтому он, старательно растягивая в улыбке губы, поддакивает Крису, а сам в это время неловко переваливается на неудобном стуле, всем видом показывая  
«Вот черт, отсидел зад, как больно пересаживаться»  
и маскируя между плотно сомкнутых ног назревающий стояк.  
Никто, к счастью, ничего не замечает – и это чертовское везение чертова везунчика Куинто.  
Везет или в игре, или в любви. Зак хмыкает. Он готов все зеро Вегаса и миллиарды в подвальных сейфах обменять на один – один миллион – раз с Пайном. Но не судьба, поэтому придется выигрывать дальше.  
А он бы весь мир поставил на зеро, чтобы никогда не слышать проклятое  
«Это Крис, и он натурал».


	11. О пользе курения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл по мотивам высказывания Зака о том, что ему нравится, когда от мужика пахнет сигаретами. таймлайн у этого драббла легко узнаваем))

Редко кому удается красиво курить. Зак знает, он замечал такое много раз. Большинство, будто стесняясь, курит на ходу, стыдливо спрятав сигарету в кулак, или быстро, задыхаясь затяжками, некрасиво выпуская дым носом. Это отвратительно, смотреть тоже неприятно, и Зак – ценитель, как ни крути, визуал и в чем-то вуайерист, отворачивается.  
Он сам немного стесняется своей привычки, хотя курит так долго, как некоторые не живут. Но даже в этом старается соблюсти эстетические приличия: не давиться, не суетиться, просто наслаждаться каждым терпким горьким вдохом, щекочущим и колющим язык. Только так – красиво и правильно, и путь к раковой смерти превращается в прогулку по живописной набережной летним утром.  
И, наверное, единственный, на кого приятно смотреть во время курения – это Крис Пайн. Хотя на него просто приятно смотреть всегда, даже когда он, ссутулившись и прикрывая пальцами экран телефона, пытается одновременно покурить и набрать смс левой рукой. Даже тогда у него все получается красиво: кудрявый сизый дым, выходящий из губ, сложенных ровной «О» и похожих на губки бантиком мультяшных красоток, тлеющая сигарета, свободно зажатая между пальцев, красный огонек, отблескивающий на кожу капелькой крови. Красиво до безотчетного желания закурить еще раз, даже после уже расплескавшегося в крови никотина.  
Крис курит красиво, вкусно, даже лежа, он элегантно сбивает пепел в тяжелую хрустальную пепельницу, лежащую на его груди. Как девушки, которых в особенных ресторанах используют как блюдо, только Крис сейчас полностью принадлежит своей сигарете и угоде ей. Пепел черно-серый, разбивается о хрустальное дно, а над всем этим, свиваясь в фигуры и узоры, вьется дым. Зак наклоняется над лицом Криса и ловит дым губами, глотает его противный вкус, наклоняется ниже, чтобы касаться своими губами округленного уже от удивления рта.  
\- Это не травка, - хмыкает Пайн, выдыхая дым в сторону, тушит сигарету и составляет пепельницу на пол. Зак все еще удерживается над ним, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотник под Крисовым затылком и спинку дивана.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Зак – и что тут еще можно добавить? Он действительно это знает.  
\- Кайфа не будет, - объясняет Крис, сползает по дивану вниз, ускользая от губ Зака, и смеется, когда тот целует только воздух там, где раньше были горькие губы, ласкающие дым.  
\- Будет, - уверен Зак. Он отпускает себя, ложится на Криса, но все еще удерживается, чтобы не давить сильно всем весом. Запах растаявшего дыма впитывается в кожу Криса, щетину, грозящую скоро превратиться в бороду, и теперь Пайн пахнет смесью табака, одеколона, такого же терпкого, как дым, отдушкой для одежды и еще – сладко – горячим чаем. Зак трется щекой об его щеку, вдыхает эту смесь и дуреет от нее, как от той травки, которой не было у Криса в сигаретах.  
Крис кладет ладонь ему на затылок, чуть надавливает, а потом гладит короткий ежик волос по бокам, тянет длинные пряди на макушке между пальцев. Зак утыкается лбом ему в ключицу, чувствует запах даже от воротника рубашки. Он вдыхает его, ловя свой собственный кайф, ложится щекой Крису на грудь, а тот ловко играет пальцами по его щеке, лаская и дразня. Зак, выбрав момент, ловит его пальцы губами, слизывает с них горечь и соль, ловит запах табака с запястья.  
\- Это ненормально, - вздыхает Крис. – И заводит…  
Зак молчит, продолжая обводить языком его пальцы от кончиков до бугорков и впадин ладони, и Крис вздрагивает от выписанного на тыльной стороне узорчатого «С» его имени.

Редко, кому удается красиво курить, и Крис Пайн – один из этих счастливчиков. Но если бы Зака спросили, когда он особенно в этом хорош, то Зак бы ответил сразу и без раздумий.  
Красивее всего Крис курит лежа, сбив простыню в комок под спиной и сталкивая с угла кровати одеяло. Пепел снова летит в поставленную на голую грудь пепельницу, и это было бы пошло, если бы не сам Крис. Пошлость придумана не про него. Эскадрилья выпущенных колечек разгоняет дремоту, Зак ловит их на палец, чувствуя призрачное дымное тепло, наклоняется над Крисом и снова ловит их.  
\- Это не травка, - усмехается Крис.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Зак.  
\- Кайфа не будет.  
А вот с этим Зак точно может поспорить.


End file.
